The bond of Betrayal
by FemanineFamine
Summary: Relna, a dragon, suddenly finds herself with mixed feelings as she meets one of her sworn enemies, a human, but this one's different. This is an original creation with a weird heritage of the dragons.
1. Anger

**This is going to be my new story and first story where everything is made up by me. Leave a review if you like it and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: anger

The sun warmed her back as the clouds flew by below her. Relna's scales were yellow, almost golden as it reflected the light. Dragons were few these days for the humans had killed many of their souls. Dragons were immortal as long as their souls survived. If a body was killed or destroyed, a new one would be made by the Tree and the dragon would start back off as a hatchling but still retaining memories from past bodies. Relna was a new dragon soul, a very rare thing to happen for only dragons who had lived for a very long time knew the ways of making young and then once made, the knowledge would disappear from there minds never to be remembered again.

Relna relished the feeling of the wind moving over her body, a powerful and healthy body. She should be heading back soon, before the sun sets for the humans would be sure to attack her. She couldn't breathe fire yet as her body wasn't old enough so her only defence was her long claws and teeth.

Shouting came from below. Relna shivered as she recognised it as human sounds. Hopefully they wouldn't catch her up here but the magicians had an assortment of spells they could knock her from the sky.

The clouds underneath her thinned as she wheeled around back to the forest. A green carpet spread out below her, grassy hills looking like waves on an ocean. Figures were below her, pointing up at her.

She had been spotted.

A searing pain spread out along her left wing and she was forced to go down. The humans had learned about killing dragons souls as well as their bodies and she didn't want to die like that. The ground drew closer as she strained against the pain in her wing but eventually it got the better of her and she landed on the hard ground. Humans swarmed towards her, throwing a net over her. Relna struggled to get out but knew it was hopeless. The pain from before receded but it had done its job. The humans who welded long, sharp blades stood around her in case she tried to escape. Some even had sharp points on long poles. A man holding nothing but a stick for walking and wearing a black cloak came up the hill. He was the magician, he was the one to break her soul and kill her forever.

Breaking a dragons soul was complicated and so it would take lots of concentration.

As the man drew closer, a mighty roar trumpeted above her. Draal, a older dragon with lots of experience, dropped out of the sky. Scarlet flames poured out of his mouth and bathed the man in black who raised a hand to stop the fire.

"Relna, get out of here!"

The magician yelled at the guys around her and they instantly raised all their weapons. Draal landed next to the magician but he didn't move, his face looked pained and he was shaking.

The magician said something again and the men around her struck her with the weapons. The humans had been fighting the dragons for several years now and they knew all the weak places on dragons.

Waves of pain came from all the different places the blades had pierced. A half growl, half whimper came out of Relna's mouth and mercilessly the humans pulled out the blades and struck again. They pulled them out once more as Draal fell over with ropes wrapped around him. The blades plunged once more to her and the pain disappeared.

It was dark. She was trapped in a dark place with hard walls surrounding her. Using her small claws, she struck at the walls around her, frantically trying to get out of this prison. A stream of light came through as one of the walls cracked. Relna struck again and the wall gave way to a view of the world upside down. It was her first time getting a new body and it was a weird sensation.

Suddenly, the egg she was in dropped with her inside. It fell into the shallow pool surrounding the tree and her silvery head popped out of the water. The water was cold and she crawled out it. A couple of dragons were lying in a glade down the hill from where the Tree stood, another was in the air.

Fortunately for her, she had been able to get a new body since her soul was not broken. Sadly, Draal had not got a new body, he would never get another one ever again because he went to save her. The humans were a horrible race. Dragons would have been fine to live in peace and prosperity, but the humans had attacked the dragons, they were an enemy to the dragons and now were an enemy to Relna. They had killed Draal, so she would kill them for it.

First she had to get stronger though.

**I hope you enjoyed this start of a story and want to read more. This is an original story with all characters belonging to me so if you have any questions then either PM me or write a review. Thx for reading.**


	2. Rey

**Sorry, this took a while. I did start on it pretty early after I finished the last chapter but I never finished it. Please enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions then contact me with either a PM or review. **

**The characters in this story are all mine.**

Chapter 2: Rey

A few years had passed since her rebirth and she was itching to go and explore. She couldn't fly yet but she could glide with her wings and walk with her legs. As long as she stayed near their forest, she should be safe. With this thought in mind, Relna set off into the wilderness. She would be gone and back before anyone got worried. All sorts of sensations and feelings came to her as she wandered around, the smell of the damp ground under her claws to the chirping of nearby birds. She soon found herself in a large clearing on the outskirts of the forest. Climbing onto a rock producing from the wet ground, Relna opened her wings and jumped off. The air whistled past her head and thanks to the double eyelids that all dragons had, she could keep them open without irritating her sensitive eyes. Relna landed near the centre of the clearing. As it was autumn, leaves of differing hues of reds, greens, oranges and browns littered the moist ground.

Relna took a few more steps before she found herself thrust up into the air by a net. Her eyes swam as the blood rushed to her head and a surprised squeak came out of her maw. She struggled with the net but seemed to just get even more tangled up. At last, Relna gave up and hung limp and suspended in the air, the heat of the sun soon got her drousy and she drifted off into a restless sleep.

"So, what do you think we caught this time?" a male voice brought her out of her sleep, "maybe a rabbit, or a large, fat bird, or even a deer or elk."

"I hope it's big because I'm hungry," this voice sounded much younger.

Twigs snapped and leaves crackled as the two humans came. One was tall and older than the short younger one. A bush parted as they stepped through.

"Now son, if it's still alive, I'll let you kill it ok?"

"Ok, Dad," as father and son looked into their net, a startled gasp came from the dad.

"Th...thats a dragon. A young one but still a dragon."

The dad pulled out his hunting knife and walked tentatively toward her. Relna renewed her struggle and the dad flinched back before stepping up next to her. The dad lowered the net onto the ground. Relna was around the size of a large dog and the dad loomed over her.

"Dad, wait," he turned to his son.

"Sorry son, I'll let you kill it if you like." The dad handed the knife over.

The boy cautiously stepped towards her and she tried to move back, the heavy net stopped her.

He stopped right in front of her and hesitated.

"Come on son, just kill it."

Still, the boy hesitated.

With trembling hands, the boy raised the knife over his head. Relna raised a wing up in a futile defence, her wing didn't even get past her head because of the net.

"Yes son, kill the beast that's been our enemy since the beginning of time."

The boy brought the knife down, Relna instinctively shut her eyes tightly.

The knife cut through her bonding!

She opened her eyes and saw the dad push the boy and yell something at him. The boy who didn't even know her that had freed her and saved her body. Relna crawled out of the net as the dad spun around with a red knife. He advanced slowly to her, his son lay limply on the ground.

Relna jumped at the man, her claws barely piercing his clothes as he swung his knife at her.

"Dragon, you shall die here."

He was right. She didn't have a chance of beating him since she was too young. She slowly backed away, keeping him in view.

Relna went back to the top of the rock and found what she was looking for. She jumped off and glided to the ground a few meters away from him. He ran at her and it took all her willpower to not move. Just as he was about to swipe down at her, he was suddenly hoisted into the air by another of his nets.

"What!"

The knife clattered to the ground.

Relna bounded over to the boy, a trickle of blood was dripping onto the ground.

As her shadow passed over his face, his eyes opened slightly.

"Dra...dragon, please don't kill me."

"Why would I do that after what you did for me?" Relna looked at the cut in the boy's side, it wasn't too deep but could be fatal if she didn't do anything.

"Wait, you can talk, I think imagining stuff now."

"Of course I can talk, all of us can."

"But your speaking in our language."

"Actually it's our language and you humans took it from us, but we don't have time for this. You need help or you'll die."

"Well if you can take me back to my villige we have a healer there."

"Ok, lie on my back and tell me which directions to go, I'll take you back."

The boy got off the ground slowly and climbed onto her back. Even though he was small, he was still heavy and she sagged under the wait.

When the boy was lying comfortably on her back, he asked, "what's your name, or do dragons not have names?"

"My name is Relna, what's yours?"

"Mine name is Rey, my villages name is Tyne."

"Ok Rey, which way to Tyne?"

**Well, this is the end to chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it and want to know what's to come. Leave a review on what you think about it because it would mean a lot to me and I'll get started on the next chapter.**


	3. Tyne

**I had nothing to do so I wrote this small chapter. It is small but crucial.**

Chapter 3: Tyne

"Long ago, when dragons were first here, we used to speak the language humans speak now. Humans couldn't communicate very well until they used our speech. They then tried to make it theirs."

"Relna, how do you know this?"

"Because some of us still remember a time when humans didn't exist."

"Do you?"

"No," the trees were thinning as they neared Tyne.

Rey was getting slightly better, the bleeding had stopped, but he had lost quite a lot of blood. Relna's silver scales had streaks of red because of the blood.

A bird flew above her and she looked up, over the next line of trees, smoke was steadily rising into the sky.

"Rey, we're close."

Her back ached but she still pushed on.

Finally, she got out of the last thicket and walked over to a small village nestled next to a large river. As she got closer, people started noticing her, people holding an assortment of weapons came. Then the mother came rushing out after finding out her son was on a dragon's back. With the mum, came the local healer.

"You're safe now so I best be going."

"But, you saved my life, at least let us feed you."

"I don't know if that's safe…" Relna thought for a second, "How about I'll stay around the surrounding forests until you get better then we could go and do something."

"Ok, I guess that will be good."

Relna gently lay down so that Rey could slide off her back, once safely on the ground, she leaned close to him and whispered, "besides I have to clean off. Bye Rey."

Before Rey could reply, she ran back the way they had come. Rey didn't know but the humans their reminded her too much of the ones that had killed Draal.

Rey's mother, Gloria, looked at the Dragon that had brought her Son out of the forest on its back. She had called for the local healer as soon as she heard about Rey on the dragon. Gloria slid to a halt next to Rey and picked his head up off the ground.

"Rey, are you alright?"

"Yes Ma, the dragon can talk."

"I'm sure it can."

A big, burly man came with the healers who ordered him to pick up Rey and take him to the healing house.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's in a net Ma, he ran into it while trying to kill Relna."

"Is Relna the dragon?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Did it also give you that cut?"

"No, Dad did."

"Ok sweetheart, go and rest and get better then tell me the whole story."

"Ok, Ma, but why don't you just go ask Relna?"

"It's a dragon."

**This really was short but I do need it to be able to do the time jump. I own every character in this story and I won't mind if you use them but tell me about it. If you have questions on these characters then I'll be willing to answer. Reviews are appreciated so don't hesitate.**


	4. Note to readers

**I'm sorry if you enjoy this story but you will not find the rest on here. Instead, I have started to upload it onto FictionPress. You can search my name or the name of the story to find the continuation of this story.**

**Username is 'FemanineFamine'.**

**Story name is 'Bond of Betrayal'.**

**I'm sorry for this inconvenience but I am glad if you are enjoying this story.**


End file.
